The instant inventions relates, generally, to the field of automobile entertainment systems, and, more specifically, to automobile electronic systems with recording capabilities. At present drivers spend a great deal of time listening to music while driving. Many of the songs heard on the auto radio are the tunes that the driver would like to have as permanent recordings. However, this individual is typically forced to purchase the entire album in order to obtain a recording of the desired song. In some instances, auto car radios are equipped with a tape cassette deck; however, if the user attempts to continuously record in order to not miss a song, the tape mechanism and the tape will wear out through constant use.